Brandy
by Bessel Etamin
Summary: ¿Qué tanto puede lograr una copa de Brandy? ... Historia para el concurso #BesoDePelícula de la Página Dramione Shipper.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa JK Rowling._

 _._

 _Esta historia está basada en la película "Lo que el viento se llevó" dirigida por_ Victor Fleming.

.

Este fic participa en el reto **#BesoDePelícula** de la página **Dramione Shipper.**

.

.

.

 _"A pesar de ti, de mí y del mundo que se desquebraja, yo te amo" (Rhett Butler). Lo que el viento se llevó._

.

.

.

 **Brandy.**

Dos años de matrimonio: repletos de peleas, desacuerdos y asimismo, una pizca de amargura; resumía exactamente lo que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, habían cosechado a lo largo de su relación.

Malfoy, era un mortífago desertor, cuya implicación en la guerra había resultado ser de vital importancia para la Orden del Fénix, al aniquilar por cuenta propia a Bellatrix Lestrange, a Fenrir Greyback, a Amycus Carrow y a Augustus Rookwood, segundos antes de que éste acabara con la vida de Fred Weasley... Draco, se había interpuesto entre ambos magos, cubriendo con su cuerpo el del pelirrojo, quien se encontraba vulnerable en ése momento. El joven mortífago, había sonreído divertido ante la confusión de Rookwood, deleitándose con su expresión turbada antes de lanzarle la imperdonable.

El rubio, lo había hecho en un principio por intereses personales, básicamente, por quitarle un poco de mugre al apellido Malfoy, y al mismo tiempo, para salvar la vida de su madre. Pero después, su moral antiguamente dormida, subyugó al egoísmo. Después de todo, Draco no era malo, sólo no había tenido elección y después, cuando tuvo la capacidad de libre albedrío, supo encaminarse por el camino correcto.

La guerra ya había terminado, Voldemort estaba muerto, su padre Lucius Malfoy, estaba en Azkaban y no quería saber nada de su esposa pusilánime, ni mucho menos de su hijo traidor. Aunque al último implicado, tampoco le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Su madre, se había dedicado a sanar, entregándose de lleno a la tarea de reformar Malfoy Manor. Poniendo especial esfuerzo en borrar cada remembranza de la estancia del Señor Tenebroso en su hogar, logrando con el tiempo, su cometido. Haciendo de la Mansión y de sus vidas, algo digno.

Su historia con Granger, comenzó durante la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, y más tarde por fin dio frutos, al incorporarse al Ministerio de Magia como Auror. Ella trabajaba en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, por lo que, día con día coincidían. Al poco tiempo, se percataron de que sus incansables peleas los mantenían a la expectativa. A ella, le agradaba discutir con él, pues la inteligencia del rubio alimentaba su perspicacia, aguijoneando su interés, sin permitirle perder ni por un sólo momento, el hilo de sus largas charlas... Aunque, no por eso, había dejado de lado su primera ilusión de adolescente con Ronald Weasley; quien, a pesar de sentir un gran afecto hacia ella, había terminado en los brazos de Daphne Greengrass. Una hermosa rubia con el corazón de oro, a la que realmente Hermione, no podía ponerle ningún reparo. Lo que cada vez, le resultaba más molesto.

Daphne, no solamente era preciosa y delicada; también, era solidaria, leal y caritativa. Ron, iba tras ella como una abeja a la miel, embebiéndose de su actitud pacifica y abnegada. Y muy a pesar, de que la belleza indómita de Hermione, nunca había terminado de maravillarlo, le causaba mayor placer, el llegar a un hogar cálido en donde la calma reinara. Y eso, Hermione no podía dárselo. Pues ella era sagaz, ávida del saber, y sobre todo, poseía una gran ferocidad intelectual, que dejaba perplejo a cualquiera que no estuviera bien parado. Y Ronald Weasley, carecía de la entereza que a ella le sobraba.

Muy en el fondo, aunque el chico jamás lo admitiera, temía ser sobrepasado por el impetuoso carácter de la muchacha.

De vez en cuando, ella acudía a verlo a la Oficina de Patentes Descabelladas; en donde él trabajaba, y mantenían breves conversaciones llenas de elogios, con las que Hermione, se permitía soñar. Lo anhelaba, lo había anhelado siempre, sin darse cuenta de que con los años, su inocente anhelo se había convertido en una codicia enfermiza que no le permitía respirar. La joven no comprendía, por qué él no la había elegido como compañera. Ella era bonita y brillante. Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, no podía darse el lujo de decir, que Daphne no fuese astuta… ¿Pero, brillante? No. Brillante, no era. Sus aptitudes iban más hacia lo caritativo, y aunque ella adoraba la justicia, se inclinaba mucho más por la lucha febril de una causa perdida. No soportaría de ningún modo, ir por ahí sonriendo a todo el mundo, sin pensar mal de nadie. La rubia Greengrass, era autentica; su amabilidad no era fingida, eso era un hecho. Pero a la larga, tanta gentileza para con todos, terminaba desviándose hacia lo absurdo y exagerado.

Había ocasiones, en que su complaciente simpatía, la dejaba exhausta. No todo podía ser paz y amor en el universo.

Hermione, estaba absolutamente convencida de que había más, y por esa razón, se había casado con Draco Malfoy. Un hombre, cuyo fuego jamás se extinguía. Pero, ni aquella llamarada bastó para detenerla...

Se había dejado rodear por los brazos de Ronald Weasley, había enterrado su barbilla en el amplio pecho varonil, aspirando el tibio aroma a hierbabuena que tan bien recordaba y que con tanto recelo, mantenía fresco en su memoria. No obstante, Ron, cada vez mantenía cierta distancia entre ellos, a excepción de aquel día. Cuando él, al fin se había dejado embargar por su cercanía, llegó Astoria Greengrass, dando un portazo, como si hubiera sabido lo que iba a encontrarse al cruzar el umbral de la pequeña oficina.

Astoria, la hermana menor de Daphne, odiaba a la castaña. Pues estaba convencida de que Hermione, sentía algo más que simple amistad por Ron, y aunque en repetidas ocasiones había tratado de convencer a la rubia, ésta le guardaba tanto cariño a la castaña, que la mera idea le resultaba algo descabellado, una blasfemia insensata, creada por la mente infantil de Astoria.

Ron la amaba, ella estaba convencida de eso; tanto como lo estaba de la amistad de Hermione, y jamás dudaría de ninguno de los dos, por más habladurías malintencionadas, que llegaran a sus oídos.

Desafortunadamente, ésta vez, ésas habladurías habían llegado a oídos de Malfoy.

Claro que él sabía que Hermione, tenía un irracional enamoramiento por Weasley, pero también, esperaba que con el tiempo, ella llegara a quererlo a él. La había llevado de viaje, la había colmado de las mejores ropas, de las más hermosas joyas, y todo cuanto ella quisiera. Así fuera liberar elfos a diestra y siniestra, pese a los sollozos y protestas de éstos; o donar cientos de miles de galeones en causas perdidas en las que ella creía... Cenaba con ella cada noche, la acunaba entre sus brazos al dormir, y la tranquilizaba con cariño cada que ella despertaba febril después de una pesadilla, producto de las vivencias en la guerra.

Malfoy, no sólo la amaba por su belleza. Él la amaba por quién era ella: por su fuerza, por su vitalidad, por su bravura, por su amor por la vida, por el orgullo en su sangre mestiza, por la libertad en su palabra...

Verla, lo hacía enloquecer de pura dicha. Mas los meses pasaban, y su castaña seguía suspirando por Weasley. Rechazando, cada vez con mayor frecuencia, sus brazos, sus besos y el calor de su cuerpo; que únicamente fantaseaba con poseerla, con poseerlo todo, hasta el más pequeño y recóndito centímetro de su piel blanca.

Estaba harto; harto de tenerla a su lado, saberla suya y al mismo tiempo, notar sus manos vacías y su boca seca por el olvido. Se sometía a verla pasearse por las noches, con su cabello suelto, con los rizos desordenados y los labios sonrosados. La miraba, la necesitaba y ella lo sabía, pero nada podía hacerse. Hermione, cada noche terminaba rehusándose a su deseo. Mirándolo con asco, imaginándose en sus ojos grises, el azul que acudía a ella en sueños, en donde él no tenía cabida.

Por eso, ésa tarde; en el momento en el que Astoria Greengrass, había entrado a su despacho como un torbellino, simplemente para contarle, en qué circunstancias culposas había sorprendido a Weasley y a Hermione... No pudo contenerse más.

Se sentía desdichado.

Era como si por fin se hubiera dado cuenta, de que ella jamás llegaría a quererlo. Las esperanzas, las ganas de consentirla y mimarla, se habían hecho trizas, para terminar ahogándose en una botella de Brandy.

Sabía que su esposa llegaría temprano a casa. Daphne, había ofrecido una fiesta a media tarde, en motivo del cumpleaños del idiota de Weasley, y Hermione, pese a sus reclamos, había asistido, forzada por él. Enfundada en su mejor vestido, de un rojo borgoña, con la tentación bien definida en el escote, en donde la fina tela te incitaba a seguir, hasta donde comenzaba la estreches de su cintura y la breve amplitud perfectamente formada de las caderas.

Draco, la había contemplado en silencio, sabiéndola hermosa e igualmente, siendo testigo de la simulada crueldad en su mirada, en esos ojos color miel que él tanto veneraba.

La había acompañado hasta La Madriguera, y la había empujado hasta la entrada; sometiéndola a los cuchicheos crueles, faltos de escrúpulos de todos y cada uno de los presentes. Astoria, se había encargado de regar el chisme. _"Granger, en brazos de Ronald Weasley."_ Al estar ambos casados, era un escándalo. Mucho más, considerando el franco aprecio que sentían por Daphne. Era una mujer ejemplar, incomparable. Y ni siquiera, los cuantiosos logros de Hermione, tanto académicos como laborales, podían luchar contra la imagen intachable de una Greengrass. La castaña, no tenía malicia, pero había vivido conforme el tiempo. La guerra, había dejado una huella imborrable en ella, y Daphne, Daphne nunca había tenido madera para el combate. Era demasiado frágil y blanda como para salir al campo de batalla.

Hermione, había observado a todos por encima del hombro, con los pies bien plantados en su sitio, con una mirada helada, que cayó todas las voces: una a una.

La rubia ignoró la escena, recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos y dándole un beso en la mejilla, como siempre hacía. Le había ofrecido la mejor pieza de pollo, la rebanada de pastel más grande y la silla más cómoda. En cierta forma, Hermione se sentía culpable, pero no demasiado, por lo menos; no lo suficiente como para dejar de mirar a través del rabillo del ojo a Ron, que se hallaba del otro lado de la habitación, manteniendo una muy aburrida plática con Xenophilius Lovegood.

Cuando la castaña llegó a casa, se apresuró a deshacerse del ajustado vestido, con ayuda de Miri, su elfina; que llevaba un pulcro vestido de seda rosa con un bonito moño de tul verde a un costado. Miri, solía ayudarla con los quehaceres de la casa. Malfoy Manor, era demasiado trabajo para ella sola, ahora que Narcissa se encontraba de viaje en París.

Hermione, no había tenido más opción que aceptar que Miri, la ayudara.

A decir verdad, no estaba tan mal. Miri, recibía un sueldo, y gozaba de vacaciones una vez al año. A la elfina de ojos verdes, le gustaba ir cada verano a la morada de Theodore Nott. Pues junto con la señora de la casa, Luna Lovegood, se pasaban las tardes en los jardines, en busca de criaturas tan maravillosas como ficticias. Hermione, se esforzó mucho en hacer entrar en razón a Luna, al respecto; pero Theo, había interferido, dejándole en claro, que su esposa bien podía buscar lo que se le diera la gana en su casa, existiese o no. Desde entonces, la castaña no volvió a la Mansión Nott, aunque el hecho entristeciera a Luna.

Hermione, se acomodó frente al espejo en forma de ovalo y comenzó a cepillar su cabello con violencia. Su cuero cabelludo se quejaba ante el maltrato, pero estaba tan enfadada, que poco le importaba.

— Miri, cuando llegue el Señor Malfoy, por favor dile que ya me he dormido.

La elfina, torció el gesto con molestia, arrugando su gran nariz peluda, pero asintió. No le gustaba como Hermione, trataba a su querido Draco Malfoy, ya que ella sabía muy bien, que la bruja amaba a el rubio, por más que ésta se esforzara en negarlo.

La castaña, dio por terminada la tarea con su cabello, aunque todavía le quedaban unos cuantos nudos en la zona de la nuca, pero ya no interesaba. Se acomodó en la cama y se dispuso a dormir, más los minutos y las horas transcurrían y sus ojos continuaban tan abiertos como al inicio.

Se levantó, muy segura de que Malfoy, todavía no hubiese llegado. Se colocó la bata de dormir, abrochando con rapidez los elegantes botones, y se dispuso a ir en búsqueda de algo fuerte para conciliar el sueño.

Anduvo por el corredor, hasta llegar a la enorme escalera de la mansión, que se hallaba cubierta por una distinguida alfombra color vino que contrastaba perfectamente con el refinado ambiente.

Suspiró, y deslizó la mano por el barandal de caoba, intentando calmar sus pensamientos. No podía seguir así. No podía seguir viendo a Ron junto a Daphne, era antinatural. Le resultaba molesto a la vista, como ver directamente al sol justo a pleno medio día.

Al bajar el último escalón, pudo observar una luz tenue proveniente del comedor. Frunció los labios y se debatió entre volver a su habitación, pero una voz ronca que arrastraba las palabras, la detuvo.

— Por favor, pase Señora Malfoy.

La burla se percibía en el distintivo.

Él se asomó por la entrada hasta conseguir verla y con un gesto de mano, le indicó que se acercara.

Ella titubeo un segundo, pero después, con paso firme y con la mirada altiva, acudió hasta él, que en un par de zancadas se apresuró al encuentro e hizo una pronunciada reverencia mientras ella pasaba a su lado. Llevaba la camisa blanca, antes siempre pulcra; torcida y con los primeros tres botones sueltos. Las mangas, las llevaba recogidas casi hasta los codos y el cabello rubio, hecho un desastre que apuntaba en todas direcciones. Su rostro estaba rojo, a causa del alcohol y sus ojos, de un gris perla profundo que le arrancaba el aliento. No podía negar, que le resultaba atractivo.

Malfoy, se apresuró hasta llegar a la silla más cercana junto a la gran mesa, y la corrió hacia atrás.

— Siéntate.

Le indicó.

Hermione, hizo lo que él le pidió, sin articular palabra alguna.

— No encuentro razón, para que no te tomes tú última copa del día, aunque yo esté presente.

Le dijo él, sirviendo el brandy, intentando disimular casi a la perfección, sus movimientos descoordinados.

— No he venido por una copa. Solamente, escuché ruido y…

Contestó ella, con voz dura. Pero él la interrumpió.

— ¡No es cierto que hayas escuchado nada! ¡No habrías bajado de saber que yo estaba aquí! — Murmuró él con molestia, y ella calló, pues estaba en lo cierto, pero no lo admitiría. — Te hace falta una copa.

Le dijo, estrellando las palabras con otras, ofreciéndole la copa de cristal, que había sido llenada con un movimiento dubitativo pero elegante.

— No es así.

Contradijo ella.

— ¡Tómala! No te muestres tan modesta. Sé que bebes en secreto. ¡Sé lo mucho que bebes! ¿Crees que me importa si te gusta el Brandy?

Le ordenó el rubio, golpeando el cristal sobre la mesa, provocando un único sonido retumbante.

Hermione, le dedicó una mirada furibunda y se bebió el líquido de un sólo trago, haciendo una mueca, cuando el licor entró en contacto con su organismo.

— Estás borracho, lo mejor será que me vaya.

Argumentó la bruja en tono serio, incorporándose de inmediato.

— Sí. Estoy ebrio y tengo intenciones de seguir bebiendo. ¡Pero tú no te vas a dormir todavía! ¡Siéntate!

De un empujón repentino, obligó a Hermione a acomodarse de nuevo en la silla, sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo.

— ¿Entonces ella no te ha reclamado? ¿Eh? — le preguntó con socarronería falsa mientras tomaba asiento en la silla contigua. — ¿Cómo se siente que la persona que has traicionado se dedique a tapar tus faltas, querida?

La chica, respiraba con ansiedad, con miedo y ofuscación, con la rabia exaltada en cada poro, en cada cabello desordenado, en cada apretón de labios. Quería sellarlos, para no objetar nada, para no caer en su juego.

— ¿Quizá, te preguntas si sabe todo sobre ti y Weasley? ¿No? ¿Tal vez, te preguntas, si ha actuado así, simplemente para salvar su dignidad? ¡Creerás que sólo es una tonta, lo creerás aunque haya salvado tu reputación!

Las palabras eran duras, pronunciadas para provocar, herir y avergonzar.

— ¡No voy a escucharte!

— ¡Lo harás! Daphne, es tonta. Pero no de la clase que tú crees… Hay demasiado honor en ella, tanto, que no puede concebir la deslealtad de un ser que quiere. — resopló con desdicha. — Y ella, te quiere… ¿Por qué lo hace? Eso no logro entenderlo.

Era cierto, ni siquiera lograba entender, porque él la amaba. Casi sonrió ante el pensamiento. No iba a volverse loco ahora. Sabía porque la amaba. ¿Cómo no saberlo cuando lo miraba de ese modo? Tan orgullosa, tan prepotente y soberbia. Tan hermosa, como únicamente ella sabía serlo.

— Si no hubieras bebido tanto, podría explicarte lo que sucedió. Pero…

Hermione, se dispuso a ponerse de pie, por segunda vez. En ese instante, él también lo hizo, aniquilando poco a poco la determinación ferviente de la castaña. Que por un segundo, al verlo con detenimiento; notando así, su enojo, su altura prominente, su cuerpo viril y el brillo de la demencia en sus orbes grisáceas, se sintió intimidada.

— ¡Si vuelves a levantarte de la maldita silla de nuevo…! — vociferó él.

La amenaza estaba implícita. Ella no llevaba su varita... Decidió hacer lo más sensato, y volvió a sentarse.

Malfoy, sonrió de lado sin ganas, mientras se servía más Brandy.

— ¡Lo más gracioso, es nuestro buen amigo, Weasley! Quien, es incapaz de serle fiel mentalmente a su esposa, pero se opone firmemente a serle infiel en la práctica.

Le dijo, mientras bebía el contenido de la copa y se servía un trago más.

— ¡No es capaz de decidirse como hombre!

— Draco, tú…

Se levantó ella, pero de nuevo, él la empujó hacia abajo, acomodándola de golpe en la silla, sujetándola desde atrás por los hombros. Deslizándose como un captor, como un cazador entre las sombras.

— ¡Observa mis manos, querida! — le dijo, rodeándola, meciendo sus poderosas manos frente al rostro de la chica, que segundo que pasaba, se mostraba más y más nerviosa. — ¡Te podría hacer pedazos con ellas! — Malfoy, tomó su cuello, apretándolo; convirtiendo su toque, en una caricia brusca, descuidada, salvaje, que se debatía entre la piel de la bruja. — ¡Lo haría, si eso te quitara a Weasley, de la cabeza para siempre! ¡Pero no sería así! — murmuraba vehemente a su oído derecho, dejando que sus dedos trazaran como cuchillos la promesa que salía disparada desde sus sentimientos más siniestros. — ¡Así que, te lo voy a arrancar de la mente para siempre en esta forma!

Malfoy, la sujeto del mentón, maltratando donde quiera que tocara, desde los dos extremos, levantando la caricia hacia los pómulos y después a las sienes, presionando los mechones de su cabello castaño. — ¡Colocaré mis manos así! ¡Una a cada lado de tu cráneo! ¡Y lo aplastaré, hasta que se rompa como una nuez!

Presionó con fuerza contenida; entretanto, la bruja inhalaba y exhalaba para tranquilizarse y guardar la calma. Estaba aterrada, por primera vez, sentía verdadero pavor a su lado. Él, siempre la había protegido, había sido amoroso, y galante; sin en cambio ahora, la tenía presa entre sus manos, a merced de todo. — ¡Eso lo bloqueará!

— ¡Quítame las manos de encima!

Pronunció ella, con los dientes apretados, con el miedo y la cólera mezclados. — ¡Eres un maldito ebrio!

Le dijo, impregnándole un deje de lástima y supremacía a las palabras. Hermione Granger, no se dejaría someter por nadie, por más asustada que estuviera.

Draco, río divertido y dejó caer las manos a los hombros tensos de ella. Apartándose.

— ¡Siempre he admirado tú espíritu, querida! ¡Nunca más que ahora, que estás acorralada!

— ¡No estoy acorralada!

La castaña se puso en pie, decidida a marcharse. Lo observó con bravura, retándolo a todavía más, sin mostrarle su temor o sus ansías.

— ¡No vas a vencerme, Draco Malfoy! ¡Ni vas a darme miedo! Has vivido tanto tiempo en la basura, que ya no sabes de nada más. Estás celoso de algo, que ni siquiera eres capaz de entender. Buenas noches.

Hermione, se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a la escalera, con la valentía empujándole de los talones. Había conseguido decir todo sin titubear ni una vez, pero necesitaba irse de allí, tenerle lejos, poner distancia.

— ¿Celoso? Sí, supongo que sí.

Le dijo él, caminando hasta ella sin ni siquiera tambalearse. Arrinconándola en la sólida puerta.

— Pero sé, que me has sido fiel siempre. ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque conozco a Ronald Weasley, y a su honorable estirpe. Es un caballero. Mucho más, de lo que puedo decir de ti, o de mí. No somos caballeros, y no tenemos honor. ¿Cierto?

Hermione, luchó por zafarse de los brazos de Malfoy, hasta conseguirlo. No quería seguir escuchándolo.

Caminó hasta la escalera con paso calmo; sintiéndose finalmente a salvo, de él y de sí misma.

Malfoy, observó su figura preciosa y femenina por un segundo, y sin pensarlo, la alcanzó. Tiró de su muñeca con fuerza, sujetándola de la cintura, apoderándose del cuerpo que tantas veces le había pertenecido y que tanto necesitaba.

— ¡No será tan fácil, Hermione!

Hundió sus dedos en su espalda, se inclinó y unió su boca a la de ella con desesperación; con el sabor a Brandy en los labios, con el tormento del fracaso y de la conquista. Tomaría lo que le pertenecía, lo tomaría todo sin detenerse a preguntar. Su lengua luchaba contra la de ella, que intentaba oponerse al encanto, pero que cada vez, junto con sus fuerzas, menguaba su determinación. Hermione, amaba ese fuego, esa lucha por el liderazgo, por la dominación del afecto, del hartazgo de los sentidos... Draco, pegó su cuerpo al de ella, restregando en su carne tibia la suya propia, sabiéndose listo para el acontecimiento final.

La haría suya hasta el cansancio, demostrándole todo con el mero contacto, amenazándola de ése modo, mostrándole lo que le pasaría. La besaba y la besaba, sin cansarse de beber de ella, sellando a modo de advertencia con un último beso ardiente, el preámbulo a la noche que se avecinaba y que se auguraba eterna.

Hermione, luchó ya sin ganas, dándose por vencida, entregándose a esos brazos fuertes, y a la impaciencia frenética que ella misma había estado ignorando por tanto tiempo, sin saber que era ni de donde venía. Sin embargo, ahora, en ése momento brusco e inicuo; la había hallado en su aliento alcoholizado, en el frenesí compartido y en el embriagante sabor de la saliva que se deslizaba por su garganta.

— ¡Me rechazas cuando persigues a Ronald Weasley, y cuando sueñas con Ronald Weasley! ¡Pero ésta noche! ¡No me vas a rechazar!

Juró.

.

.

.

Recomendación Musical: Tara's Theme - Max Steiner (Violin Version)

.

.

.

* * *

 **Espero que disfruten de la lectura, y si no han visto la película... ¡Véanla! Es perfecta.**

 **B.**


End file.
